Betrayed
Have you ever thought about if you were Adopted? And You grew up with the wrong family and didn't know about it? And at the same time being abused by them? How would you Know? He Does... Written By Jordan. Characters Harold, The Main Character. Mrs JS (Jones Smith), The "Mother". Mr JS (Jones Smith), The "Father". Robert, The "Older Brother" Other TD Characters: Cody, The Friend. The Police Station: The Commanding Officer. The Younger Officer. Chapter 1: "The Day It All Started..." Harold dug through all the junk in the Attic at the Jones Smith's house. He threw a small box to the side of him, but then realised it had his name on it. He Got hold of it once more and opened it. After a Look Through all the letters and photos of his childhood he found one letter in particular labeled "Do Not Open Until Your Ready". He took the letter and tore off an edge and read the letter. It Read: "To Mr/Mrs Jones Smith, We Have accepted your request to adopt Harold Patrick Carter. If you still wish to raise him then you need to come and collect him on 17th April before we reput him up for adoption. Yours Sincerely, Janet Voake." "Why the hell do they have this, they couldn't of... My Names not Harold Patrick Carter, Its Harold Edward Jones Smith" Harold said to himself. "Harold! Harold! Get your Arse down here this instant" Shouts Mrs JS from the bottom of the Staircase. "Yes Mother." He Said sarcastically. He ran from the attic and down to the kitchen. "Well Harold, Why have you left you bedroom a state again? You know what happens" His "Mother" says. "Oh yes I do, I'm so sorry I didn't keep my room to your High Standards cause to be honest I don't give a Shit about them anyway!" Harold Says quite pleased with himself. "How Dare you" Mrs JS leans forwards and slaps him round the face. Harold didn't do anything not even flinch. He walked out of the room. He saw Robert watching Total Drama (His favourite show). "Oi Harold, You better listen to mom or your gonna have to face dad and me" He Said. (Robert was 3 years older than Harold and supposed to be in college but he isn't.) Harold stopped then shuddered, he then remembered that they ain't his parents. "I don't Give a fuck what happens I know something that they weren't gonna tell me not even on my death bed, I bet you know as well" "What that your adopted" He said with a slight tone. "You Bastard" Harold said but was interrupted. "So you know" Said Mrs JS walking into the room. "We Were going to tell you" "Were you Fuck" Harold replied now with anger in his voice. "Language!" Mrs JS yells. "You can Shut your mouth, I can say what I like. You can't tell me what to do, Your Not my mother! Since I was younger I never graded you as one, besides remember everything you did to me, The abuse and all that stuff. It makes me sick, actually no you make me sick!" Harold Says. "Right okay, then Robert phone your Father he's gonna have to talk to you" Mrs JS orders. "Okay mom" Robert replies. "I don't care whats he gonna do, he can't touch me, now I know the truth" Harold says. "Hmmm I See" Says Mrs JS. "He's on His way" Robert Says as though he's going to get a treat. "Your In Big Trouble" 10 minutes later Harold sees the car being pulled up on the drive. The footsteps of his "Father" Approached the door. The Doorknob twisted and it swung open. "Wheres the Boy. I wanna Know now!" Says Mr JS, Anger in his voice and Expression. He turns around to see Harold in the Chair. Mr JS stands up straight and Shakes his head... Chapter 2: "Revenge" "Wow aren't you the anxious one, dad... To get home, let me guess you wanna give me a beating. Okay then Slap me across the arse that might do the trick, besides your such a dipshit. You can't do anything except for that" Harold says. Mr JS walks across the living room to where he is sitting and smacks him between the eyes. Harold yelps as blood comes gushing out his nose and straight onto the floor. "How Dare you get blood on my carpet" Mr JS says. He Kicks in the stomach sending him up a few flights of stairs. Harold leaps to his feet and gallops up the steps. He Crawls to his room after tripping on the final step. Mr JS' Footsteps are heard outside the bedroom door, His Fist pounds on Harolds door it gets louder and louder and louder. BANG! The once bedroom door has flew of its hinges like something seen out a superhero movie or something. Harold looks up only to see a fist smack him in the face and knocks him unconcious... The Next Day Harold wakes up on his bed where his "Father" had left off. Nobody seemed to be in the house. He just remebered that his father owned a gun and its in his side draws. He gets up adn walks to the bathroom. "Oi Harold, You took a good Beating last night didn't ya? Ha ha, Funny that was especially when you yelped. HaHa!" It was Robert from his bedroom. Harold Kept Quiet. "Ain't you gonna talk eh?" Robert asks. He stands up and attempts to throw a punch in the middle of his spine. But at that moment Harold swings round as though he knew what was gonna happen and took hold of his hand. "Not so Tough know are you? Eh Robby" Says Harold. "Okay man take it easy I'm sorry" He replies. "I shall hope you are" Harold tells him. Later That Night. 4:07pm 3rd October 2012. "Where's the boy, I wanna see him!" Mr JS Demands as he walks through the door from home. "The Bastards upstairs" Says Mrs JS. "Its okay Honey no need to swear" Mr JS tells her, as he does he swoops in for a kiss. "Harold, get down here" Mr JS demands. "Am I Fuck! You Come Here" Harold Replies. "Oh A Feisty one I see, eh honey" Mr JS asks. "Oh Yes" Mrs JS Answers. In Harold's Room... "Okay Harold we have taken into consideration that you don't want anything to do with this family anymore. But you will not leave this household until the Day I die do I make Myself clear?" Mr JS asks. "Oh Yes Sir, Most Certainly Sir" Harold replies with a cheek in his voice. "Don't Get Cocky with me boy or they'll be Hell to pay" Mr JS reminds him of last night and them consequences. 3:44am 4th October 2012. "I'm Not staying here I got to get out, They aren't my family Harold you got to remember that" Harold Reminds himself. "But I need to do something to make sure they know not to come get me" He Remembered the gun in the side draw next to the parents draw and he knew what needed to happen. He got up out of bed and sneaks into the parents room. He walks ever so quietly round to bed to the father's side. He opens the draw and takes out the gun. He Grabs the rim of his fathers collar and pulls him out of bed. "Harold What the Fuck are you doing? Oh no no no put the gun down, Honey negotiate with him" Mr JS Pleads his wife. "Okay Harold we are so sorry about what happened in the past can you ever forgive us and just put the gun down?" She Asks. Harold aims the Gun at her and pulls the trigger. "Ah! you shot me" She Says. "Oh My God Honey No!!" Mr JS says with tears in his eyes. "Now Where was I, Oh yeah" Harold Says. He Points the Gun At Mr JS. "What?" Mr JS asks. He Pulls the trigger. BANG! "You Made Me Do This You Assholes" Harold says as though they are still alive. He Then Climbs out the window and down the pipe to the ground and runs off down the street to start life fresh... Chapter 3: "What Happens Next" "Oi mom I need my stuff for work" Robert shouts up to her from the kitchen not knowing their dead. "Oh and forgot to tell you, erm Harold isn't here." There was silence. "Mom?" Robert walking up the stairs to see why she isn't answering. *Gasp* "Mom, Dad Oh my God... *911* Hello, I woke up this morning and found my parents with gun shots in their chest please just come" Robert drops the phone in horror. "Hello sir, do you know what happened, sir sir?" The phone goes dead. "Harold, must be that Dick" Robert says to himself. "Nooooooo!!!!" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Harold has been on the run all last night and the majority of the day to get here... Cody's House. One of his friends and Ex Camper on Total Drama Island. "Hello?" Cody answers the door. "Hey Cody" Harold says in return. "Harold long time no see man. Where you been keeping yourself. You look good." Cody says. "Well Cody I need to tell you something, about what happened last night. Harold says entering his house. "Sit down." Cody tells him. "Okay here goes... Well before I joined TDI I was abused by my "Parents". On the 2nd of October I was searching our junk in the attic. Then I came across a box with my name on it. Inside that box there was photos of my childhood and letters and stuff. Then I found a letter in particular that said don't open until your ready, well I opened it. It said I was Adopted. Then I said to Mr and Mrs Jones Smith that I couldn't Believe I lived through all the shit and lies they told. Then I remembered that Mr JS has a gun in his side draws so I possessed it. Later That night I killed them" Harold told Cody. "Oh great Joke man seriously." Cody cracks up. "I'm not joking I'm telling the truth" Harold assures him. Later That Night. 7:08pm 5th October 2012. "I know who it is officer, It must be who I think it is." Robert is down at the police station telling the cops about the incident. "Okay so who is it then son."The Officer replies. "Harold Patrick Carter. He was my adopted brother, went ballistic when he found out the truth" Robert says. "Found out what exactly" He asks. "That he was adopted" Robert tells him. "So do you know the location of this boy Harold." The Officer asks. "Harold would more than likely have gone to Cody Tucker's House" Robert says. "Great that will be all Mr Jones Smith, thank you." The Officer thanks him. "Oh no its no problem at all" Robert exits the station with a smirk on his face... 10:34am 6th October 2012. "Ah thanks Cody for letting me stay here whilst I'm on the run" Harold says. "Oh its no problem." Cody Replies. Screeching of tires are coming from outside the house. Harold peers through the window and gasps. Its the Police. "Harold Patrick Carter We know you are in their come out with your hands up" An officer shouts climbing out of the vehicle. "Oh no. I'm Sorry Cody But I've Gotta Go... Now!!!" Harold says. He runs round and out through the back door, running through all the gardens in the street, going nowhere to be certain... Chapter 4: "Is This It?" "Okay We're coming in!" The officer proclaims. Around 8 Police Officers charge down the door to find nobody home but Cody. "Kid tell us where he went... Now!" The officer tells him. "I don't know where he went, but he went through the back. He didn't tell me anything more." Cody answers. "Thanks, son" The officer says. Harold approaches the Lake Pontchartrain Causeway, in Louisiana. He has been on the run for more than 4 days since he ran from Cody's House. 11:59am 10th October 2012. "What Am I doing, running? They can't find me anymore I'm too far, yeah thats right." Harold Assures himself. A random citizen on the bridge recognises him from the news. "Oh My God its Harold Patrick Carter! He murdered his parents, call the police, call the police" Says the woman. "They Aren't my parents, please don't" Harold pleads the woman. *911* "You Stupid cow, I'm so sorry" Harold says. "I can't let you do that." He reaches for the gun from his bag. Pulls it out and points it at the woman. "I'm sorry I'll deny the call please don't shoot" The woman asks. "This is your fault" Harold tells her. He pulls the trigger. BANG! "Ah Ah, Oh My God, We Gotta Get Out Of Here!" Said the crowd of people on the Causeway. "We know where he is now sir" Says one of the younger officers informing the captain. "Good, We need to go get him now" He Demands. "Okay sir I'll get some reinforcements" The Younger Officer Replies. Later That Day 4:12pm 10th October 2012. Harold looks up to see the end of the road blocked, as well as the other side. "Harold Patrick Carter you can't run anymore, Give up now." The Commanding Officer asks. "I'm Not doing such thing, I've come this far." Harold tells him. "Why what are you gonna do, cause you can't go back cause thats blocked and if you jump off you'll be surrounded by our police boats, So Harold What are you gonna do?" He asks. "Well I guess take my life, cause I'm not going to prison so" Harold replies. "No don't do that, No No No" He tells Harold. "Too Bad" Harold Replies. "I had a good run!" He reaches for the gun once more and puts it too his head. "So long Guys!". He Pulls the trigger... Links Category:Noncompetition stories Category:Drama stories Category:Jordan's.... Erm Things!